Home For You, Home For Two
by Casey Kitsune
Summary: Nanami lost her home. She can survive on her own, but throw a child into the mix and it's a different story... She has no home. No food. No money. And somehow they have to survive... Will Tomoe, her handsome classmate help her or will he shun her? And who's the child's father? Why doesn't Nanami want him to meet his father?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey where are you going Momozono-san? Home? Oh wait you don't have that do you?" questioned a taller boy as he laughed at his on words, not noticing the hint of tears in the young girl's eyes. The young brunette girl in front of him was Nanami Momozono. She lost her mother when she was younger and her father just recently ran off on her, leaving all the debt he collected on her shoulders. With the debt came the day she lost her home.

"Leave her alone, we're gonna be late.." commented one of the boy's friends. Grumbling the boy smirked at Nanami before running off. 'It's not my fault I don't have a home...'

"Ah! What time is it?! I'm going to be late!" yelled the flustered girl as she ran to the door, only to run into Tomoe Mikage.

"Oi! Watch it-" The white haired male stopped short when he saw a girl was the one who ran into him. Sighing, he bent to her level and offered his hand, "You alright?" Nanami just stared at him blankly before remembering what happened.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry i didn't pay attention to my surroundings..." She replied embarrassed as she took the offered hand. Tomoe helped her up as he tried not to laugh at her space cadet actions.

"It's fine, but you said you were in a hurry... want me to walk with you?" he clapped a hand over his mouth in shocked after speaking. 'Wh-What the hell?!'

Nanami smiled, making his heart flop uncomfortably, and replied "If you'd like, I wouldn't mind. Thank you." Nodding they walked out of the school and along a path only she knew. "I'm sure he's gonna be worried that I ran off... I wonder if I worried Rita as well..." Nanami offhandedly spoke.

Tomoe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'So this is the girl who everyone teases... Hm I don't see why, besides her head being in the clouds...' They came to a middle class house where a woman and child stood on the porch.

The small child, no, little boy, broke out of the woman's grasp and came barrelling towards them.

"MOMMY!" shouted the boy as he launched right into Nanami's out stretched arms. Tomoe just staired in shock as she held him close and quietly apologized for worrying him.

'Yes, That's Nanami'


	2. Chapter 2

"Mamoru, I'm sorry I'm so late. Class took longer than I expected" Nanami spoke softly to the boy, now known as Mamoru.

Sighing, Tomoe looked Mamoru in the eye and smiled, "Forgive me, it's my fault. I ran into her and we had to collect her things before she could leave. Don't want her to lose anything, do we?" Mamoru stared at Tomoe before smiling.

"Your nice! Mommy can be forgetful sometimes, thank you for helping her. I'm Mamoru!" Mamoru replied, beaming at Tomoe with his little hand stuck out in Tomoe's direction. Tomoe's heart swelled at the child's carefree personality. 'Just like Nanami... I don't want that to ever break.. WAIT WHAT?!'

Tomoe took Mamoru's hand and gently shook it, "Tomoe." Nanami giggled with a light smile on her face. "Will you be alright tonight dear?" The woman standing on the portch questioned. Nanami frowned and Tomoe just barely caught it.

"I Should be, please don't worry Rita. I'll figure something out..." answered Nanami quietly. Tomoe narrowed his eyes at both question and answer. "Anyway, thank you Rita for watching Mamoru while I was at school. I really appreciate it." Nanami cheerfully spoke, fake smile in place. Rita frowned but nodded and turned to go back to go check on the other kids.

Nanami swiftly turned and began to walk back down the path her and Tomoe travelled. Quickly catching up, Tomoe spoke, "What does she mean "Will you be alright tonight?" The brunette ducked her head and kept silent. "Nanami," Tomoe pushed sternly. She turned and Tomoe's breath caught in his throat at the tears in her eyes.

"We have nowhere to go... Haven't you heard the stuff everyone at school has been saying?" Nanami whimpered out. Tomoe silently patted her on the head and offered to take the now sleeping Mamoru. Nanami just stared at him.

"I don't listen to rumors, regardless of if they're true or not. The least you could've done though is ask for help, if not for yourself, then for Mamoru..." Tomoe spoke into the silence as he gently took Mamoru out of the shocked girl's arms. "Let someone help bare your burden. A girl like you shouldn't have to bare the weight of the world on her own..." He adjusted Mamoru so the boy was more comfortable before stiffening at the sound of Nanami's crys.

"Th-Thank You T-Tomoe" Cried Nanami as she let the tears she'd been holding in for years free. He nodded as they came up to a beautifully ancient home. Tomoe flushed slightly before turning to Nanami, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome home Nanami, Mamoru..."


End file.
